


Pathetic

by leowritestuff



Series: Exes AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk - Freeform, its also kinda, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Keith's pathetic. He's still in love with his ex even though Lance will never like him back.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> _All Lance wants to do in this moment is kiss Keith until they both can't breathe. He just wants to go back. ___

Keith has realized he's really pathetic.

Really really fucking _pathetic_.

Lance looks gorgeous, of course he does, he always fucking does.

He looks beautiful when he has to dress up for some type of celebration at the planet they're going to, dressed in a blue fabric that brings out his eyes and contrasts just right with his skin tone, with the widest smile on his face and he looks so confident and so excited it makes Keith smile too.

He looks beautiful when his hair is sticking to his skin with sweat because Shiro's making them all train, forcing Keith and Lance to work together like he always does, with Lance whining and yelling and sulking, but still smirking at Keith, edging him on, _playing_ with him like he used too.

He looks beautiful when he walks in during the mornings with a smile on his face, a hum to his voice, and a bounce in his step.

He looks beautiful when he's in battle, fighting the Galra with so much heart, his lips pressed in a tight line and eyes narrowed, completely silenced and completely focused, focused on defeating the Galra and saving the universe, saving people.

He even looks beautiful, the idiot, when he's passed out in Keith's arms, badly hurt from protecting Coran, who they all barely knew at the time, maybe even dy-

It doesn't matter what Lance looks like, how bloody or sweaty or teary or any combination of three he is because Lance is always beautiful. Lance is always beautiful because he's _Lance_.

So of course Lance is beautiful staring at Keith, inches away from his face. The soft light of the castleship bathing him in blue, making his eyes shimmer. Even the stars from the window cast a slight glow. Beautiful. Lance is just beautiful.

Keith's really pathetic.

They're both just sitting there, staring at each other, not saying a word.

Keith realizes how close they are, barely inches apart. He can see every faint freckle across Lance's cheeks, he's close enough to count them.

Keith's eyes flicker down to Lance's soft pink lips. If Keith moved a little bit closer, or if Lance moved just a little bit closer they would kiss. Keith wants to kiss Lance. Keith wants Lance to kiss him.

Keith wants it so bad.

But he _knows it_ won't happen.

Keith isn't some pining repressed nerd who's so doubtly his crush won't like him that he won't make a move.

No, Lance is Keith's ex. Lance is Keith's ex, messy break up and all, which means that there's no way that Lance likes Keith. They'res no way that Lance still likes Keith.

Keith's pathetic, wanting all of this.

Keith wants to kiss Lance, wants Lance to kiss him. He wants to get back together with Lance. He wants all of it. He wants Lance's excitement thats so overwhelming at times Keith can't comprehend it. He wants Lance to poke fun of him, to annoy him until Keith pulls his hair out. He wants Lance to drag him to parties, knowing it isn't Keith's thing but being so excited that Keith comes anyways. He wants Lance and all his gentleness, making absolutely sure that Keith is alright no matter what. He wants all of it, all the good, the bad, and the inbetween. He wants Lance because Keith still loves him.

Holy fuck, Keith loves him.

God, he's really fucking pathetic.

Keith can't help it, no matter how hard he tries.

Keith's made his chain and it can't be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew something along with this! Its at https://solartian.tumblr.com/post/174447557499


End file.
